silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Gonna Get Me Some Tacos
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns In a rely race, one tribe representative will race two others to their next rep. The second ones will then use a contraption to fly through a cloud maze to reach the third rep, who will then use a magic wand to try and levitate several objects in the right containers. Last tribe to complete the challenge loses. Winners: Ni, Yon, San, Ichi Story Day 35 The five tribes arrived in an old-fashioned style town and met up inside a candy bar. Luke arrived to announce that they were in Retroville, and handed out their maps. Han shook his head upon realizing Mr. Lunt was gone, while Ryuko and Sakura smiled. Misaka and Monika also gave Lucina looks of surprise upon seeing Umaru's absence. Without any further words, the tribes took off into town. Ichi ran far ahead, not taking any time to slow down. On Ni, Karen went to Misaka to ask if she was allied with Umaru. Misaka denied it, but still admitted it came as a shock. On San, Arthur admitted that he voted Umaru because he saw the potential to make a big move, as well as avoid going to rocks. Arthur asked Sakura if she would be willing to stick with him to the end. On the spot, Sakura told him yes, but still preferred Lucina. Yon took a quick break from walking, where Han brought James into a conversation. Monika saw the men and inserted herself in the conversation, making it hard for them to talk much. Han: So, I was thinking... Yes, Monika? Monika: Oh, hi! I was just taking a little break. My feet are killing me. What're we talking about? Han: Um... James: Not much, Monika. Just relaxing. Monika: Haha, great minds think alike. On Go, GIR very quickly took off for a Mexican restaurant, proceeding to cause havoc. Godzilla had to pull GIR out of the restaurant, but the tribe obtained a ton of tacos from GIR's efforts. Throughout the day, one by one; Yon, Ichi, Go, Ni, and San arrived at a laboratory in a backyard, which led to the dungeon. After some thinking, not one of them decided to go into it. Not long after, San and Ichi arrived at a rocket that took them to their next location in Equestria. Day 36 Trivia: Even though the Ichi Era stretches to season 12, all of its reps were from its first eight seasons. Early in the morning; Yon, Go, and Ni arrived in Equestria for their Immunity challenge. Sadako, Karen, Mei, James, Lily, and Godzilla sat it out. Starting off; Jill, Lancelot, Lucina, Mileena, and Pinkie were the "Earth Ponies", and began the race. Mileena's quick movements allowed her to dash ahead of everyone else and reach Han, who then attempted to fly the contraption. Lancelot arrived behind Mileena, allowing Mario to take to the skies. Pinkie then reached GIR, while Lucina reached Sakura. Han reached the "Unicorn" Monika first, who tried to use the magic wand. Mario landed right behind her, allowing Misaka to take over. Everyone else struggled, but Misaka worked fast and won the first Immunity for Ni. Jill finally reached SpongeBob, letting him take off. Sakura then reached Arthur, who competed against Monika to use the magic wand. Monika finally completed it and won Immunity for Yon. Arthur finished after her, winning for San. With one spot left, GIR and SpongeBob were in fierce flight competition. SpongeBob landed first, as GIR went wild and got lost, allowing Satania to proceed. GIR finally got caught up, and Ryuko took over. It then became neck and neck between Satania and Ryuko. Ultimately, Satania finished first, winning the last Immunity for Ichi. Ni, Yon, San, and Ichi were given their Immunity pieces, while Go was instructed to attend the next Tribal Council. The Go members headed to a vessel bound for a WWE arena. In the wrestling ring, the four members of Go united to discuss their plans. Pinkie was unsure, and horrified of the fact that someone would be voted out. Godzilla knew that on a tribe of four, the chances of his Ring of Judgment being played were high. Elsewhere, Ryuko approached Pinkie Pie with the decision to vote GIR, who was just too obnoxious to take seriously. Pinkie admitted this, but still felt sad about it. Ryuko told Godzilla about the plan to vote GIR, which Godzilla had second thoughts on. Even still, it seemed too risky to go against and risk a tie. At Tribal Council, the four admitted to Luke that voting would be hard. Nobody entirely knew who to vote, but Ryuko assured it would be for the betterment of the tribe. After the votes were cast, Godzilla handed something to GIR and whispered in his ear. Before the votes could be read, there was a pause in case anyone wanted to play an artifact. Silence. With that, the votes were read. With one vote for Ryuko, and three votes for GIR; GIR was voted out. However, GIR quickly stood up and pulled out Godzilla's Ring of Judgment. Luke confirmed that GIR did, in fact, use a Ring of Judgment as a Destruction Ring. As such, all votes for him, including an additional vote, were cast onto Ryuko instead. In a 5-0 vote, Ryuko was eliminated. Ryuko angrily had her torch snuffed and left the game, leaving the last three members of Go on their own. Luke admitted that the vote was crazy and unpredictable, but the game was still only halfway through, with 20 people left. GIR, Godzilla, and Pinkie Pie grabbed their torches and took off for Dimmsdale. Day 37 Trivia: Arthur is the only Eras contestant to have competed in the original Second Chances season. Every tribe reached the town of Dimmsdale in the large Dimmadome, each anticipating the maps that would lead them to their next dungeons. Much to their surprise, Luke arrived alongside Doug Dimmadome with a huge announcement. They would now be switching into four tribes of five. Everyone gasped as Doug passed out a giant raffle basket, where everyone pulled a new colored buff from. After unraveling their buffs, these were the new tribes: With their new tribes, the 20 contestants were escorted out of the Dimmadome into another massive building. This was the world of Continental Warfare. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running